


Fanmail

by flashwitch



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Coulson isn't dead, Epistolary, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sends signed photos without reading them. Bruce only gets hate mail. Thor gets the Warriors Three to answer his, although he sends signed pictures. Natasha and Clint never receive fanmail. Ever.   Steve reads every single letter and tries to respond thoughtfully to each. This story is about him and his fans.   Some swearing and hints Tony/Steve, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epistolary story and therefore told through letters. It struck me as amusing, so I wrote it. Is Steve/Tony but nothing explicit.

_Dear Captain America,_

_I know you're real busy, and I understand if you don't have the time to write back. Really. But I could use some advice._

_First off, thanks for you know, saving New York and everything. That was awesome. Seriously. You're who I want to be when I grow up. Well, you and Iron Man, because Iron Man is Tony Stark and his work on nano-engineering is truly brilliant. Did you know he built the original armour in a cave? With a box of scraps? I mean, that's real genius._

_Anyway, the reason I was writing to you. My Uncle died recently. And it was my fault. I feel like I should tell my Aunt, own up to it. But she's all I've got left. I don't want to lose her. I want to do the right thing, I just don't know what the right thing is. And I figured, if anyone knew what the right thing would be, it would be you._

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, and don't worry if you don't get chance to reply. I know you're busy saving the world and stuff._

_Peter._

* * *

**Dear Peter,**

**Thank you for your letter! I am busy, yes, but I try to read all the letters I get, and I try to reply wherever possible. And there's no need to thank me for saving New York, I was just doing what had to be done. If you have the power to right a wrong then you have a responsibility to do what you can.**

**Yes, I did know that Tony built the first suit in a cave with a box of scraps, after being tortured none the less! And yes, he's certainly a genius. I'm impressed that you've read and understood his work. It's all gibberish to me! Tony is also impressed and says you should give him a call sometime when you're older.**

**Now, onto your problem. First off, I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm sure it wasn't your fault that your Uncle died. Bad things happen, and we can't always prevent them. I'm sure you loved your Uncle and didn't want him to die. Whatever happened, I'm sure there was no way you could foresee what happened. You should talk to your Aunt, she should know how you're feeling. Secrets fester if left alone too long, and she's probably worried about you.**

**Yours,  
Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America.**

 


	2. Trolling

_Dear Captain America,_

_I luv u! Your amazing! And your costume is amazing too! Stars and Stripes 5eva!_

_Do u like sleep in the suit? Or wear it under your clothes? And what do u wear under your costume? I mean its like really tight. I wish I could see what was under it! Lol! And I no a guy who luvs the suit too! He likes you!_

_Luv Jessica!_

* * *

**Dear "Jessica",**

**Please cease and desist with these letters. The poor spelling, grammar and sexual content disturbs the Captain and if any more are received, we shall have to issue a restraining order.**

**(Which will make it difficult for you to fight together, Agent Barton. Yes, I know it was you. Stop it.)**

**Agent Coulson.**


	3. New York, New York

_Dear Captain America,_

_I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you saved the world, and New York. Thank you. Enclosed is a card with my restaurant's address on it. You're always welcome, and you'll always eat for free._

_Thanks again,_

_Bill._

* * *

**Dear Bill,**

**I am completely overwhelmed with the outpouring of gratitude from New Yorkers. It just proves to me again and again that I live in the best city in the world! I will definitely stop by the restaurant, with the rest of the Avengers, but I can't possibly accept your offer of free food. I just did what needed to be done.**

**Besides, Tony has more money than God. We'll make him pay!**

**Steve.**


	4. Great Responsibility

_Dear Captain America,_

_If you know someone's doing something bad, do you have a responsibility to stop it? Even if the person is someone you love? I know it's a heavy question, but I don't know what to do, and you're Captain America!_

_I think my dad's in trouble. He keeps coming home with sore hands and bruises. And he's not a boxer anymore. I think he might be working for some bad people. There's this guy and... it's a long story. But should I talk to him about it? Or do you think I'm imagining things? He might just be hitting the bag or sparring, right?_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this to you. I mean, you probably won't even get chance to reply. You're a super hero after all._

_Sorry. And thanks for reading._

_Matt._

* * *

**Dear Matt,**

**It sounds like you're having a rough time of it, champ. I'm sorry to hear it. I know you're worried about your Dad. Yeah, I think you should talk to him about it. If he is just going to the gym, then you've put your mind to rest. If he is in trouble, then at least you know what's going on.**

**Do you have a responsibility to stop a crime even if a loved one is commiting it? I'm afraid so, although I know it's hard. Now that doesn't necessarily mean you have to fight your dad or call the cops. It might be as simple as having a conversation with him. But I do think you should tell another adult what's going on. You need some support, someone to talk to about your worries.**

**I hope everything works out for the best, and give your father my regards.**

**Captain America.**


	5. Tammy vs Tony

_Dear Captain America,_

_I am number one fan! I include picture of me and panties for you. I think we be very happy together!_

_XXX Tammy XXX_

* * *

**Dear Tammy,**

**While Captain America was flattered, he is currently taken. So back off, bitch!**

**XXX Love Captain America's evil genius other half XXX**


	6. W.W.C.A.D?

_Dear Captain America,_

_You're my hero. I know you probably get that a lot, but you really are. I try to be like you. I try to do the right thing. I'm not expecting you to write back, or to tell me you're proud of me or anything lame like that. I just wanted you to know, because I'd want to know if I was an inspiration to a kid._

_I'm trying to make a hard decision at the minute, and you really helped me. I just asked myself W.W.C.A.D? You see, I have this secret. And it's like a really big secret. And I'm trying to decide whether or not I should tell my family. I'm kind of worried that they're might not want me around when they find out, but I know I have to tell them._

_Kitty._

* * *

**Hi, Kitty!**

**Thank you! You and all the American people are my heroes. I am very flattered, that you base your decisions on what I would do. But you should be your own person. I'm sure that you know what you want to do, it's just getting the courage to follow through. Whatever you decide, there's no wrong answer. You can tell your family your secret, or you can wait for a better time. As long as you do what's best for you right now.**

**You seem like a very sweet young lady, and I'm sure that, whatever you decide, your family love you and will be there for you.**

**Just ask yourself W.W.K.D?**

**Good luck!**

**Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America.**


	7. Hatemail

_Captain America, you shud die! You r old and you r evil! You shud of stayed in the past!_

* * *

**No address given. No response sent. Agent Coulson has agents on it.**


	8. Just Plain Hate.

* * *

_Dear Captain America,_

_As the quintessential American hero, I was wondering about your opinion on the America of today versus your idealistic youth. Don't you think this great country has slowly become un-American? Letting anybody in the country and letting gays in the military? Back in your day, our country really was great. You were a real soldier and we showed the Japs what for! Now, it's just not the same. I bet you think Modern America sucks, and you wish you were back in the good old days._

_Don't you think you have a duty to the American people to take a political stance? To show those damn liberals what_ _Real_ _America is? You're wearing the flag of the country. That gives you a responsibility._

_A concerned party._

* * *

**Dear Sir,**

**I find it interesting that you refuse to put your name on your letter, and that your address is a P.O box. Didn't want to associate yourself with such bigotry? I found your letter incredibly offensive.**

**'Letting anybody in the country'? Most of the immigrants coming to this country are desperately seeking asylum from terrible conditions and make dangerous journeys just to get to our wonderful country. They have rights too.**

**As for 'letting gays in the military', there were always gay people in the armed forces. They were just forced to hide it. And that's good for nothing at all. I personally served with the best the military had to offer at the time, and I know for a fact at least one of them was gay.**

**I continue to think this country is amazing and I am constantly astonished at the leaps we've made in the last 70 years. Then I meet racist bigots like you and I just get depressed.**

**Are you seriously referring to the Second World War as 'the good old days'? Really?**

**The one thing you were right about is the fact that I have a responsibility. And apparently saving the world means people listen to you. So I have a duty to ensure that what I say is morally and ethically right. Thank you, for reminding me of my duty and I'll be hosting a conference soon to make my 'political stance' clear.**

**Captain America.**


	9. Bad Press, Good Press?

_Dear Captain America,_

_I heard your recent press conference. The one on rights and ethics and politics and stuff. And it was great, really great. Seriously, it brought hope to a lot of people. And you seemed really genuine, you know? 'In ten years, we'll all be really embarrassed that this was ever an issue', AWESOME. Truly, dude._

_But a guy I know, he said that there's no way you'd really say that. He said that you were being forced to say it by SHIELD. I didn't think that was right, and I tried to tell him so. But he insisted that there was no way Captain America would really support gay people._

_I really hope you are who you seem to be. And thank you for standing up for people like me._

_Wade._

* * *

**Dear Wade,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed my press conference. I was so nervous about it before hand, but I knew it was the right thing to do. No, I was not forced to say anything. Everything I said, I truly believe. Captain America doesn't lie. I'm sorry your friend doesn't believe me. It sounds like he's very sad and mistrusting. Which is understandable. I have friends who are the same.**

**I hope things continue to get better, and I hope you continue to be true to yourself.**

**Thanks for writing,**

**Steve Rogers.**


	10. #1 fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head, this happens right after they get back from Bill's restaurant.

Hey, Cap,

I love you. Now stop reading your fanmail and come to bed.

:) 

Tony XOXOXOXO


End file.
